onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Mia Catalano
Mia Catalano is a singer/songwriter based in Tree Hill who has released two best selling albums "Don't Look Away" and "A Fine Mess" through Peyton and Haley's record label Red Bedroom Records. She was initally a keyboard player shadowed by the big egos in her band but her talent was brought to attention by Haley to Peyton, who proceeded to offer her a solo record contract. She records exclusively for Red Bedroom and is under contract with the independent label, however, John Knight's Sire Records distributes her albums. She believes that she owes her career to Haley and Peyton and is extremley greatful to them, even threatening to quit recording for good when Miranda Stone of Sire Records tried to shut down Red Bedroom. She dated Chase Adams for over two years. Character History Mia was always in to music, and when she was 8 years old she sang in the school choir alone, but was put off it by fellow student, Terry Adams. She instead she joined a band as a background singer and keyboard player. She also write her own music, although her current boyfriend and band member Jason would steals many of her songs. And she often felt very alone and tended to spend weekends online. Season 5 Mia Catalano plays the keyboard in Jason's band and is a shy girl. When Haley hears her play, she thinks Peyton should take her as her artist, and not Jason. And Mia is signed to Red Bedroom Records and the rest of the band leave and she breaks up with Jason. When Mia makes her first it gives her confidence and also embarrassed her ex-boyfriend. Later, while recording, Victoria comes to listen to Mia, as she wants to see if Brooke's money is appropiately used. She says the song is "No Good", which causes Mia to leave. She later comes to talk to Peyton, and after a small talk, Peyton gets her back to singing. When The Honorary Title comes to perform at Tric, Mia also gets the perform. She is very nervous, especially when she hears Jason is there. But Peyton and Haley convince her to play, and performs very well. Mia later releases her first album through Sire Records called "Don't Look Away". Season 6 Mia returns to One Tree Hill after touring for a few months and is presured by Peyton is produce a new album because the record company are on her back. Mia finally produces her new album and falls for Chase Adams, Brookes former high school lover. Mia is furious when she finds out that Chase once hooked up with Peyton and later, lost his virginity to Brooke. But she forgives him and she preforms at Peyton and Lucas's wedding were the two joking talk about 'slutty wedding sex'. Later Mia leaves and her second tour: "A Fine Mess" ''where the two admit their feelings for each other. Inbetween She and Chase continue their relationship. While Mia starts working even closer with Haley as Peyton leaves Tree Hill. During this time she also becomes the best-selling artist on Sire Records. Season 7 Mia came to support Haley when Miranda Stone threaten to shut down Red Bedroom Records, threaten to quit if they did so. She also goes to support boyfriend, Chase in his flying lessons while she's in town. She later leaves going back on her world-wide tour. And whiles she's away Chase and Mia start to grow apart until Mia ends the relationship through a text message as she believes it stupid to carry on it while they rarely she each other. But she returns to Tree Hill with the death of Haley's mother to help with the record label and she helps Grubbs finish his album and help with his love life, where she realises that she still wants to be with Chase and tells him she regrets breaking up with him; but he's already started to move on with Alex Dupre. Season 8 Relationships *''Relationships: Mia Catalano/Relationships Romantic Life Mia was previously dating Jason when the two were in a band together. When she took up Haley and Peyton's offer to go solo, the pair broke up. She then started dating Chase Adams, but she ended the relationship as she was always on the road and never got a chance to see him. At the end of the latest series, Chase agreed to go on a date with Alex Dupre. But just after they share a kiss, he receives a message from Mia saying she thinks they made a mistake by breaking up. Career After being in a band, Mia is signed to Red Bedroom records were she records two albums; "Don't Look Away" ''and ''"A Fine Mess" the two are very successful and as are the two tour that followed the albums. And Mia becomes and global star and the best-selling artist signed to Sire Records. Trivia * Kate Voegele portrayed Mia Catalano on a crossover between One Tree Hill and fellow CW show Life Unexpected in the episode "Music Faced". *Kate Voegele often performs songs on the show from her own three albums. *Mia is part Italian and also speaks a bit of of Italian. Catalano, Mia Category:Supporting Characters Category:Musicians Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters